Auridon
Auridon is the second-largest island in the Summerset Isles, located to the east of Summerset and to the north of Artaeum. Known as the "crown jewel" of the Summerset Archipelago and "gateway to Tamriel," this fair isle is said to have long been home to some of the friendliest and most outgoing Altmer,Auridon Explored, Chapter I who have been hardened by generations of repelling invaders, pirates, Sload, and plagues. – Loading Screens Auridon is home to the famed port-cities of Firsthold and Skywatch. Much of the trading industry in Summerset goes on in these cities, largely in part due to their geographic positions, but they are best known for their gleaming spires of marble and glass and beautiful Altmeri architecture. History For millennia, the infamous slug-like race known as the Sload, of the island of Thras, notorious for their mastery of necromancy, have terrorized the Altmer of Auridon, conjuring beasts of the sea along the coastline, and laying siege to the cities that dotted it. The horrors they have laid upon the land are still remembered today: the Sack of Skywatch in the year 1E 1301 and the War of the Uvichil from 1E 2911 to 1E 2917 are among the most horrific events in Tamriel's history. Before the creation of the Aldmeri Dominion by Ayrenn in 2E 580, internal strife between Skywatch and Firsthold often sparked into full war during the First Era and early Second Era. The Veiled Heritance, an ethnocentric terrorist organization based in Auridon led by a mysterious person known as the Veiled Queen, have made it their mission to bring down Queen Ayrenn and make the Dominion an Altmer-only alliance. They believe that the Altmer are the "rightful rulers" of Tamriel and that they should be ruling over all other races. Locations Cities *Firsthold *Skywatch *Vulkhel Guard Settlements *College of Aldmeri Propriety *Dawnbreak *Greenwater Cove *Mathiisen *Phaer *Shattered Grove *Silsailen Ayleid Ruins *Ezduiin *Quendeluun *Tanzelwil *Torinaan Boss Locations *Heretic's Summons *Heritance Proving Ground *Nestmother's Den *Seaside Scarp Camp *Soulfire Plateau *Wreck of the Raptor Caves *The Harborage Delves *Bewan *Del's Claim *Entila's Folly *Mehrunes' Spite *Ondil *Wansalen Group Dungeons *The Banished Cells (Group Dungeon) *Toothmaul Gully (Public Dungeon) Crafting *Beacon Falls *Eastshore Islets Camp *Hightide Keep Dolmens *Calambar Dolmen *Iluvamir Dolmen *Vafe Dolmen Keeps *Glister Vale Landmarks *Buraniim Isle *Errinorne Isle *Isle of Contemplation *Maormer Invasion Camp *Monkey's Rest *Nine-Prow Landing *Smuggler's Cove Lighthouses *North Beacon *South Beacon *Vulkhel Guard Lighthouse Mundus Stones *The Lady *The Lover Ruins *Castle Rilis Wayshrines *College Wayshrine *Firsthold Wayshrine *Greenwater Wayshrine *Mathiisen Wayshrine *Phaer Wayshrine *Quendeluun Wayshrine *Skywatch Wayshrine *Tanzelwil Wayshrine *Vulkhel Guard Wayshrine *Windy Glade Wayshrine Quests There are a total of 46 quests in Auridon required for the "Auridon Quests" achievement, however there are more than 46 quests in the region: *Storm on the Horizon: Find Razum-dar on Khenarthi's Roost. (Optional Quest) *To Mathiisen: Seek out Razum-dar near Mathiisen. *Putting the Pieces Together: Scout Mathiisen for signs of the Veiled Heritance. *The Unveiling: Help uncover the Veiled Heritance in Mathiisen. *To Skywatch: Meet Razum-dar in Skywatch. *Lifting the Veil: Root out the Veiled Heritance agent in Skywatch. *Wearing the Veil: Infiltrate the Veiled Heritance. *The Veil Falls: Root out the leaders of the Veiled Heritance. *To Dawnbreak: Travel to Dawnbreak. *Through the Ashes: Help stop the Daedra from overrunning Dawnbreak. *To Firsthold: Seek out the First Auridon Marines at Firsthold. *Breaking the Barrier: Help the Battlereeve and the Guild gain access to the Firsthold Castle. *Sever All Ties: Help save Auridon from the Veiled Heritance and their Daedric allies. *Corruption Stones: Remove the corruption from the ruins of Tanzelwil. *Depths of Madness: Find Queen Ayrenn's missing entourage. *The First Patient: Help discover the source of a terrible disease.. *Plague of Phaer: Help distribute the treatment for a terrible disease. *Unaccounted Crew: Help track down a captain's missing crew members. *Real Marines: Rescue and rearm the real Auridon Marines. *Repentant Son: Deliver a son's final words to his mother. *The Serpent's Beacon: Halt the Sea Viper invasion at the South Beacon lighthouse. *Silsailen Rescue: Rescue Silsailen villagers from a Heritance attack. *Teldur's End: Help rescue the local canonreeve. *The Toothmaul Ploy: Figure out what is going on in Toothmaul Gully. *Well-Armed Savages: Loot some Altmer weaponry from the Toothmaul goblins. *An Act of Kindness: Help free the ancient spirits of Ezduiin from an eternal curse. *Assisting the Assistant: Gather some parts to repair an Argonian's pet Dwemer construct. *Final Blows: Destroy the last remnants of the Veiled Heritance. *The Mallari-Mora: Help Telenger the Artificer recover an ancient relic. *Preventative Measure: Help an Argonian secure her freedom. *Silent Village: Dispel the Daedric influence in the woods of Shattered Grove. *Spirited Away: Help a mother bring peace to her children by praying at their graves. *The Veiled Choice: Rescue a Marine's daughter from the Veiled Heritance. *A Village Awakened: Restore the people and creatures of Shattered Grove. *Blessings of the Eight: Help the Torinaan clergy cleanse their holy sites. *Eye of the Ancients: Reactivate an old Aldmeri harbor defense system. *Eye Spy: Help disrupt the Covenant troops attacking North Beacon. *Faith in the Family: *Harsh Lesson: Uncover abuse at a renowned school. *The Jester's Joke: Help reunite a spirit with his soul. *Lost Bet: Help a ghost settle an ongoing wager. *Relic Rescue: Help the relic-keeper protect Torinaan's priceless artifacts. *Rightful Inheritance: Help the illegitimate son of a High Kinlord prove himself to his ancestors. *Take Me Home: Help a lost scamp find its way home. *The Wayward Dagger: Help save a Covenant defector. Traveling characters *Matilda Gallery Auridon Screenshot.jpg|Bridge in Auridon Auridon settlement.jpg|Auridon settlement Auridon flowery trees.png|Auridon loading screen art Auridon concept.png|Auridon concept art Auridon Map (Edited).png Auridon Map.jpg|Map of Auridon on the ESO webpage Bridge leading to Phaer.png|Bridge leading to Phaer Auridon Roads.png|Auridon Roads Trivia *Based on its name and its description, it can be assumed that Auridon is the same as Moridunon. Appearances * da:Auridon de:Auridon es:Auridon fr:Auridia ja:Auridon pl:Auridon pt:Auridon ru:Ауридон sv:Auridon cs:Auridon nl:Auridon Category:Online: Regions Category:Online: Islands Category:Online: Summerset Isles Locations Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations Category:Lore: Islands